


you're dangerous to my self control

by booklover4eva (orphan_account)



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/F, Fantasy Sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rope Bondage, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeanine tries out the new simulator only instead of showing someones fears it shows their wants instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dangerous to me

**Author's Note:**

> jeanine mathews has a secret.  
> a secret that involves a certain dauntless initiate.  
> i own nothing and no one. please review and comment on what should happen next.

tris stared at the blonde woman marching towards her. her eyes roved over the blondes body, taking in her curves and the swell of her breasts hidden by the blondes jacket.  
jeanine noticed one of the dauntless initiates checking her out and gave her a puzzled look. tris cocked an eyebrow in response and winked at her. actually winked at her! jeanine could only gape as tris moved away towards her new faction.

 

jeanine was confused as to how she had gotten in this position. she had only meant to talk to tris about the incident in the corridor two weeks ago. instead she had barged past tris into her room, shoved her onto her bed and climbed on top.  
her hands roamed tris's body and slipped under her shirt where she massaged tris's breasts through the thin material of her bra.  
"off." she heard herself growl and saw tris jump up to obey her. she watched as tris pulled off her shirt and slide out of her jeans, her hands moved to the clasp on her bra. jeanine licked her lips in anticipation as the bra came undone, falling away from tris and exposing her pale breasts to the cool air of the room. tris's nipples hardened under jeanines lustful gaze and stepped towards her.  
"miss mathews?" "wake up miss we need you downstairs."   
jeanine awoke with a gasp and came face to face with her assistant. "please miss mathews, it's urgent." she said.  
jeanine nodded and sat up in bed, sighing as she did. these dreams were becoming more frequent and more frustrating. she had to do something soon before she pounced on the poor girl.


	2. where my demons hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeanine gets closer to her desire, but all is not as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is dark and sexy, just like it should be ;)   
> bondage and non con inside. don't read if it's not your thing.

tris woke up feeling groggy and disorientated. where the hell am i? she thought as objects came into focus.  
she tried to sit up to get a better look around her and found that she stopped half way. she looked down and saw that she was tied to a bed and that her clothes were gone. she panicked and fought to get rid of the ropes, but she stilled when she sensed she wasn't alone.  
"hello? who's there?" she asked  
"my my dear, you seem to be a bit tied up at the moment, should i come back later?" jeanine teased this girl as she stepped forwards out of the shadows towards the bed and the girl in it. she licked her lips as her eyes roved over tris's exposed body, taking in her perfectly round breasts and toned stomach down to in between her thighs. "you shave your pussy?" jeanine asked, more pleased than surprised.  
"that's private!" tris snapped back as she tried unsuccessfully to cover her center.  
jeanine ignored her outburst as she trailed her fingers over the girls body, cupping a breast in each hand and massaging them causing tris to moan involuntarily, down to her thighs. she paused momentarily to savour the moment before plunging a finger deep inside, breaking the girls hymen along the way.  
she groaned at how tight she was, feeling tris's walls clench around her finger as she slowly fingered her.  
tris tried to move away from the intrusion but the ropes stopped her from going very far, she moaned when jeanine added another finger then shook herself in disgust. "don't you dare enjoy this." she thought angrilly at herself but she couldn't help herself as she gave in to the sensations being provided by jeanine.  
"well that didn't take long." jeanine thought as she saw tris begin to enjoy herself and decided to add a third finger enjoying the way she felt and the noises she made. "you like that huh?" she asked tris.  
tris just moaned in response now unable to even think never mind talk.  
jeanine felt heat rush straight to her core as she realised just how turned on tris was and resumed fucking her with renewed interest.  
she slammed her fingers into tris hard and fast, feeling tris's walls clench around her she knew it wouldn't be long before she came.  
"that's right tris, come for me." she panted as she rubbed herself with her free hand.  
someone coughed and jeanine's eyes suddenly snapped open as she came back to herself.  
"what happened?" she asked.  
"it seems that the new simulator is a bit different that the previous ones." one of her technicians replied.  
"how different, what do you mean?" she said, then she realised that the whole thing with tris was a simulation, a simulation that everyone in the lab had now seen.  
"oh shit!" she shouted "fuck, fuck, fuck!" "what am i going to do? we can't use this, you have to get rid of it and burn the recording of me in there." she demanded and watched as her team jumped to obey her.  
"erm.. miss?" one of her lab assistants was trying to get her attention  
"yes miss stewart?" jeanine said  
"well there might be one thing it could be used for." she said  
"what possible use could this machine be?" jeanine asked, genuinely curious now.  
"we could use it to work out who's divergent and who's not." miss stewart said.  
"that's actually not a bad idea miss stewart." jeanine replied.  
"alright people we need two more of these simulators before the week is up." jeanine addressed her team  
no one asked why she had changed her mind, they had learned the hard way not to question miss mathews when she has an idea.  
jeanine smirked as a thought wormed it's way into her mind. " i know exactly who i want to be the first to use it." she thought as she left the lab and went back to bed.


	3. shattered control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tris learns just how powerful the new simulator can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be told from tris's point of view and will involve bondage and sexual coercion.  
> thank you to torigagged for their suggestion, keep 'em coming.

Tris felt groggy as she woke up and tried to work out where she was, there were various objects scattered around the room but this was unhelpful in deciding where she was and how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was speaking with Jeanine about a new simulator though she could no longer remember specifics.  
She sat up or at least tried to, she was tied to a bed and her clothes were on a chair folded neatly.   
“Hello?” she asked feeling apprehensive as she strained her ears for the tiniest noise.  
She sensed movement out of the corner of her eyes and turned to watch as a woman she had never seen before approached the bed.  
“Who are you?” Tris asked “why am I here?”  
The woman just smiled at her and continued to walk towards her. Tris stared at the woman and tried to work out who she was. With short black hair, pale skin and tattoos covering her body Tris reasoned that she had never met the woman before because surely she would have noticed such a beautiful woman. Whoa, she thought where did that come from? She wasn’t into women, was she?  
Her chain of thought was broken when the nameless woman stroked a path from her chest to between her thighs.  
“Who are you?” Tris asked again while attempting to hide her arousal.  
“Who I am isn’t your concern Tris” the woman replied while her lips curled into a smirk. “You should be more concerned that you are alone with me” she said while her hand wandered further down to stroke tris’s slit.  
Tris gasped when she felt where her hand had gone, but she couldn’t help but puzzle over where she was and how she had gotten there. The more Tris thought about where she was the more she began to notice little anomalies such as the chair that held her clothes had disappeared and there was no door to the room she was being held in.  
“You’re not real are you?” she asked the woman  
“What makes you say that Tris?” the woman asked but her lips never moved.  
It’s a simulation Tris realised, but then she wondered what kind of simulation this was.  
Obviously it was some kind of trick but to what end? Tris thought.  
Then she remembered that it was Jeanine’s simulator she was using and realised that it must be a new way to discover divergents.   
Two can play at that game Jeanine, thought Tris as she gazed at the woman with renewed interest.  
“Sorry.” She said “I don’t know why I said that.”  
“Let’s make sure that doesn’t happen again.” The woman said as she tied some kind of silk material around Tris’s mouth.  
Tris struggled and tried to stop the woman from gagging her but was unsuccessful and glared at her. The woman smiled back and let her eyes rove over tris’s body.   
Tris squirmed under the woman’s gaze and tried to cover up but the woman moved to stop her and forced her thighs apart and settled between them.  
Tris stopped struggling and froze at the look in the other woman’s eyes.  
“relax.” She said “it’ll make this a whole lot easier for you.” The woman sat up and Tris noticed that she was wearing a strap on that hadn’t been there before.  
She grabbed the eight inch phallus and guided it towards Tris’s entrance where it slid in easier than Tris had expected; at least until she remembered that it wasn’t real.  
The woman buried the cock up to the hilt in Tris’s pussy and started to rock inside her, getting Tris used to the sensation before pulling out again.  
She smiled down at Tris and slammed herself back into her making Tris gasp and arch her back. Tris couldn’t believe this was happening and the worst bit was she didn’t mind, she could feel herself getting wetter with each thrust and started to move in time with the other woman.  
She moaned against the silk gag. “Don’t stop, don’t stop.” She thought.  
She could feel herself getting closer to the edge and begged for release from the other woman. Tris whimpered when she bent down and took one of her nipples in her mouth and bit down.  
The woman’s thrusts were getting harder and faster as Tris felt herself start to come, her walls clenching around the fake cock as she cried out in pleasure.  
She opened her eyes and looked around as she realised she was no longer tied down.  
She turned her head to the side and saw Jeanine watching a replay of Tris’s orgasm in the simulation.  
“What the fuck was that?” she demanded as Jeanine turned around to face her.  
“It’s a new type of simulator Tris, one that shows someone’s desires instead of their fears.” Jeanine responded, she looked pleased about something but Tris wasn’t in the mood to try and figure out what.  
“You mean I wanted that to happen?” Tris demanded of the blonde, furious at what she was implying.  
“From where I’m standing you seemed to want that very much.” Jeanine said looking smug as she stared at Tris’s jeans where a dark spot had appeared on the crotch.  
Tris just got up and attempted to storm out in anger but found that the way was blocked but guards.  
“Let me out Jeanine.” She asked.  
“I’m afraid I can’t do that Tris.” She replied “You see when you told the woman in the simulation that she wasn’t real you gave yourself away.”  
“Only a divergent would have realised it was fake.” She told the brunette as she was cuffed and lead from the room.  
“Take her to my quarters gentlemen” she told the guards “There are some questions that still need answering”  
The last thing Tris saw was Jeanine smirking in triumph as one of the guards fists collided with her face and everything went black.


	4. no control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris is trapped with Jeanine Mathews, the woman who has sworn to destroy all divergents, how much worse can things get? 
> 
> In a word? 
> 
> Very.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to torigagged for your suggestion. hope you like it.  
> change of plan slightly. this will be the last chapter so that i can concentrate on some other works in the pipeline.

Tris was getting tired of waking up tied to a strange bed, she tried to sit up but was held in place by ropes around her wrists and ankles leaving her spread eagled on the bed.  
“Hello? Can anyone hear me?” Tris asked as she tried to remember how she had ended up like this. She remembered trying the new simulator with interesting results and then Jeanine’s smirk as she was found out. She remembered Jeanine speaking to her but couldn’t remember anything except the guards being told to take her up to Jeanine’s bedroom.  
“Morning sleepyhead.” Came an amused voice from somewhere behind her. She recognised Jeanine’s condescending tone and shivered with fear as she remembered the stories the other dauntless initiates had told her. Stories about Jeanine and the various divergents she had crossed paths with. The fact that Jeanine was still here and that divergents were virtually unheard of proved that Tris wasn’t going to get out of this easily.  
Tris struggled violently against her bonds in an effort to get away from the blonde but the ropes stop her from moving even an inch.  
“For gods’ sake did you really think that was going to work?” Jeanine asked, annoyance marring her perfect features. She stepped into Tris’s line of sight but Tris wished she hadn’t as a bolt of fear shot through her.  
“Why am I here?” She asked and wished that she could’ve kept the tremor out of her voice when Jeanine smirked at her.  
“Do you really not know?” Jeanine said as she stepped closer to Tris and ran her hands over Tris’s naked body relishing in the feel of soft flesh giving beneath her fingertips.  
Tris gasped at the contact and tried to move away again but this time Jeanine pulled her closer to her own naked body.  
“Please” Tris begged but she didn’t know what for. Please let me go? Please don’t hurt me? She wasn’t sure, all she knew was that she had to get as far away from this woman as possible.  
Jeanine smiled when she saw Tris’s discomfort as she pressed her strap on against Tris’s body. “Well since you asked so nicely, I’m going to give you what you want.” Jeanine replied as she thrust herself straight into Tris feeling flesh give slightly as her hymen was broken.  
Tris screamed and tried to pull herself off of Jeanine but she gripped her hips and thrust into Tris again.  
Tris sobbed in pain as she felt Jeanine enter her again and pleaded with her to stop.  
“If you relax it will feel a lot better” Jeanine said as she settled into a rhythm.  
Tris tried to pull away and tried to ignore her body’s reaction at the invasion but when Jeanine ground herself into Tris she couldn’t help the moan that slipped out.  
Jeanine smirked triumphantly as Tris’s body betrayed her and waves of pleasure hit her with each thrust. Tris closed her eyes and her head fell back as she moaned again and again as Jeanine relentlessly pounded into her. She was so close and Jeanine noticed her body tensing and jerking as it reached its peak and stopped her motions, waiting for a reaction. She didn’t have to wait long before Tris was thrusting herself against her in an effort to come, she smiled and leaned forwards taking in one of Tris’s nipples into her mouth, licking and sucking it as Tris’s moans became louder and more frantic.  
She could tell that she was nearly there but she wanted Tris to ask for it, to beg for it so that she would be too ashamed to ever tell anyone else what had happened, definitely not Tobias or Four as he was known to others, she wanted to be the only one to touch Tris and to ensure that she would make sure that Four would never interfere again.

“Tell me.” Janine demanded, forcing the young brunette to look at her, “tell me or I’ll stop.” She said. That seemed to get Tris’s attention and she visibly swallowed as she fought with herself, she didn’t want to give into the blonde but her body had other ideas and before her brain had caught up her mouth opened and she blushed as she heard herself give in.  
“Fuck me Jeanine please, fuck me.” Tris begged trying to thrust herself onto Jeanine again, lust making her voice deeper than normal and she groaned in pleasure as Jeanine resumed fucking her.  
Jeanine pounded into her and resumed sucking Tris’s nipples and when she felt Tris start to clench around her she bit down sending Tris flying over the edge.  
“OH GOD JEANINE!” Tris shouted as she came writhing against the blonde.  
Watching Tris call her name like that sent Jeanine off into her own orgasm and she groaned against Tris’s breasts as her body shuddered its release.

When she had stopped twitching she looked down at the brunette and smiled at the wide eyed look Tris was giving her, if she was reading this right then Four might not be a problem after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't gag Tris this time but i like it better like that anyway.  
> what do you think?


End file.
